1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic detaching structure for a hook device, and more particularly to one that uses a remote controller to control a motor to link a transmission lever and transmission wheels to tighten an off-hook unit to hang a cargo and to detach the cargo automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hook device requires an operator to operate a tongue to hook and to release a cargo from a hook manually In order to prevent the cargo from detaching from the hook accidentally, a tongue plate is adapted to close an opening of the hook. The tongue plate is controlled by a spring to open and to close the opening. However, it is required to move the tongue plate to off hook the cargo. A hook device with a remote-controlled tongue plate was taught in Taiwanese Publication No. 200736153, which utilizes a motor to operate the tongue plate, however, this design still requires the user to off hook the rope of the cargo manually.